The present invention relates to an improved golf putter designed to enhance the accuracy of a player's putt.
A conventional golf putter normally includes a putter head having a striking face and a shaft projecting upwardly from the putter head at an angle to the vertical. During a putting stroke, the player typically stands with his or her side essentially pointing in the direction of intended travel for the golf ball and grips the free end of the shaft. Aligning the putter head in the proper direction, however, is often difficult when done from such a side position. For instance, the player must alternate between looking down at the putter head near his or her feet and turning his or her head at an angle to survey the intended line. As the player executes a putting stroke, the putter shaft is swung through a plane at an incline to the vertical. The tendency with such a stroke, however, is to curve the golf putter head away from a straight and forward path.
Various putters have been designed, therefore, to resist the tendencies to twist the golf putter during a stroke and to assist the player in aligning the putter head.